Petals in the Dark
by Harley's Little Harlequin
Summary: this is a short one shot about moments in life Tonks remembers and one she wishes could be true. Takes place after DH and after the battle of Hogwarts.


_**~Hello I'm just leaving a small thought here, for an effect to help the story try listening to the song "I Don't Dance" by Lee Brice, it gives the story a new feel from reading it without it but you do not have to if you do not wish to thank you and enjoy.~**_

*Lumos*

Fear, it was always the one thing that Nymphadora was taught to push aside no matter how large the danger but in the last seconds of her life it was fear that crept into her chest as she held her husband's hand as it quickly grew cold and the light began to leave his eyes, the fear that over came her was a fear of going through life and raising their son without him by her side.

The fear was short lived however as she felt a sharp sting in her back and all the air in her lungs was taken away, she collided with the cold stone floor beside her husband darkness pulling at her tear stained vision, as it consumed her she felt a sort of weight lifted off her allowing her to open her eyes again.

The sight that met her wasn't the ceiling of the school or hospital like her mind anticipated but rather darkness in every direction she looked yet she could hear a soft sound almost like a murmur and slowly small specks of light began to fall all around her, she reached out to touch a speak and as soon as it touched finger tip it exploded casting light around her making her blink her eyes clear then she looked around and realized she was standing in the living room of number 12 Grimmuald place the soft murmur became slowly louder until she could distinguish words from the static of a radio coming from the kitchen.

She fallowed the sound into the kitchen and was surprised to find herself sitting on the dusty floor her hair extremely short and the color of a brown mouses fur as tears streamed her cheeks her shoulders heaved with the body shaking sobs while on the radio a list of fallen witches and wizards was repeated starting first with names she didn't know and then the name Edward Tonks came through the speaker causing another string of sobs to shake her frame, she hadn't even heard the foot steps that signaled someone entering the room in fact she didn't look up until a hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up then quickly whipped her tears on her arm as she got to her feet.

"Remus, I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in."

Remus shook his head any trace of his kind smile absent from his face as she lifted the radio to place it on the counter when he gently took it from her and messed with the dial until a station that was playing a slow song came from the static, she looked at him confused as he slowly took her hand in his and placed the other on her side his eyes never leaving hers as she let him lead her to the middle of the kitchen where a wooden table once stood.

She let herself smile as he began to move her to the song and before long she had rested her head on his shoulder and they were swaying to the music, it was the first time Remus had returned her feelings since the night Dumbledore died and Bill was attacked it was also their first dance together just the pair of them in the house with the static filled song on the radio.

She reached out to touch Remus' shoulder when the image faded again to the darkness where the speaks were falling around her, she reached out again,desperate to see him again to feel his touch, she caught one of the speaks on her palm and brought it closer to her, upon looking closer she could see it was a small flower petal that was glowing brighter and brighter until she dropped it to shield her eyes.

When she opened them again she was standing behind a large crowed of people, she moved through the crowd to find at it's heart was herself in a white wedding gown and pink hair wrapped in Remus' arms as they danced to the sound of someone singing inside the tent, they paused in their dance as he gently made her look up at him and after a moment she smiled and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck the golden wedding hand on her finger catching the light as the crowd clapped.

Yet again she made a reach for her husband but just as before the speckled darkness met her, she felt herself begin to cry her sobs filling the dark silence around her and for the life of her she couldn't figure out why these petals insisted on showing her these things as if to toucher her, she whipped her eyes as she realized the petals had stopped falling and now only two danced around each other before her.

She watched as one spilt from it's partner to flat softly to her before gently touching her lips, a familiar warmth filled her the same warmth she felt when ever Remus kissed her, she closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was in her husband's eyes in the Great Hall of the school that seemed to be decorated for the Yule Ball with enchanted snow falling from the ceiling, she looked down at herself seeing she was in a close fit silver dress that reached her knees, Remus was in a set of dress robes smiling at her his hair had more grey in it from the transformations and time passing yet he was smiling at her.

Before she knew it they had begun dancing but paused when she felt a tug on her dress, she looked down and her heart skipped a beat as she seen the little toddler with blue hair and grey eyes reaching up to her to be lifted, she lifted the boy into her arms and was taken aback again when he hugged her neck happily his blue hair changing to teal, tears blurred her vision as she held him close and Remus held the both of them, she closed her eyes to white away the tears and when she opened them again and the darkness was back with the lone glowing petal floating before her.

She felt her heart shatter as tears spilled over again with the idea of her and Remus being around to raise Teddy together, a new feeling came over her as she looked up to see the petal floating in front if her just inches away but she didn't bother reaching out for it not wanting to see another painful image of her husband who she feared she'd never see again, the petal moved closer touching her forehead and before her eyes it began to glow brighter before it took on the shape of a person and as the light faded her heart raced seeing Remus standing in front her with his lips pressed lightly to her forehead.

He moved away enough to look at her with a small smile while she starred bemused before she smiled and threw her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, he smiled wrapping his arms around her waist and kissed back, there was no sound around them as they parted from the kiss and his fingers tucked her bangs behind her ear.

"I love you Nymphadora Tonks Lupin."

She smiled to happy to care that he'd used her first name.

"I love you more Remus Lupin forever."

He smiled kissing her forehead again until she pulled back to look into his eyes.

"No, I can't, I can't love you forever because forever will never be long enough with you."

At this he laughed like she did as she rested her head on his chest happily until he tilted her chin up to look at him and he lightly pressed his lips to her's, she smiled and kissed back as the darkness became filled with light that surrounded them before engulfing them.

*Nox*


End file.
